


Buried at the Beach

by firebird68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cocksleeve, Cum In Throat, Deepthroat, F/F, Forced, Futa on Female, Futanari, Lifeguard, Other, Punishment, Rape, Revenge, Swallowing, beach, facefuck, punished, stuck, swimsuit, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Girl tries the lifeguard's patience so the lifeguard tries her throat. Guess she shouldn't have let her friends bury her up to her neck in sand. Whoops.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Buried at the Beach

Hi, everyone! Hope you all had a great Superbowl Sunday! My Steelers were not involved so...yeah...  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story!

Thanks!  
firebird68

“Good morning, Angela.”

“Morning, John.” Angela returned, smiling at her boss as she came into the office.

“Hot out today.” He called after her. “Don’t forget to wear some sunscreen.”

“Ha ha.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

It was a bit of a joke between her and her coworkers in the lifeguard unit at Keystone Beach. With her rich, coffee-brown skin, she never had to worry about getting sunburnt. Making her way into the female locker room, she put her bag and shoes in her locker and strode over to the row of sinks. Pulling her long, black hair together, she slipped the band off her wrists and tied her locks into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Releasing it to let her hair tumble down her back, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, a small smile twitching on her lips. She loved her uniform. She wore a standard, red, one-piece swimsuit with the customary white lifeguard cross on the front of it. It hugged her curves beautifully and perfectly accentuated her substantial bust, letting everyone on the beach get a good view of just how glorious her breasts were. 

The bottom half would have been just as provocative, with the snug material grafting tightly to her slim waist and curvy rear. Unfortunately, she always wore some khaki shorts over top. They were still tiny and tight enough to cling to her bubble butt, but they had the all-important job of concealing her cock. Given the number of beautiful women in teeny bikinis that she saw all day long, it was of course inevitable that she would get an erection from time to time. If she were just wearing the swimsuit, the bulge would be clearly visible to anyone in a close proximity. That wasn’t a secret she wanted getting out to the public.

Shaking her head from side to side to test the ponytail’s security, she nodded in satisfaction and slipped her sunglasses on her forehead, heading back out to the main office. Many of her other coworkers on the early shift were already gathered there, awaiting the beginning of the day. Waving to some of her friends, she went over and joined them in small talk and gossip. She had started on as a lifeguard just this summer to make some cash before she started college next semester, and so she knew some of the other guards from high schools in the area. When the clock ticked over to eight a.m., John, the head lifeguard, stepped up and began calling out assignments.

“Angela, you’re on tower eighteen.” He informed her.

Angela did a little tap dance inside when she heard that. Tower eighteen was by far the easiest assignment. It was the tower on the far end of the beach, down near the rocks. It was rare to even see anyone in that area, let alone ever have an emergency requiring her attention. She would have an easy day today.

“Lucky bitch.” Irene, one of her friends, laughed, pushing her playfully as they all strode out of the office.

“That’s true.” Angela smiled back at her. “Have fun on tower four, girl.”

They waved to each other and took off in opposite directions across the parking lot, towards their respective areas. People were already starting to arrive at the beach for the day and they needed to get to their assigned spots to make sure that there was a person on duty. As Angela jogged across the parking lot, something caught her eye and she frowned, slowing to a walk. There was a mini cooper parked in one of the handicapped spaces. The problem was, there was no handicapped tag hanging from the mirror and she didn’t see one on the dashboard either.

“Excuse me.” She said, approaching the group of four girls stood next to the car. “Does this vehicle belong to one of you?”

“Yeah, it’s mine.” One of the girls answered. “Why?”

Angela turned to look the girl over. She appeared to be a few years older than herself, maybe in college. She was very pretty and obviously Latina from her skin tone, accent, and features. Her breasts, while significantly smaller than Angela’s, were still quite nice and the small bikini she was wearing did wonders for her figure and stereotypical fat, Latina ass.

“Are you handicapped?” Angela asked, pretty sure what the answer was.

“Um, no.” the girl rolled her eyes. “Why does that matter?”

“You’re parked in a handicapped space.” Angela replied, pointing to the blue and white sign directly in front of the cooper. “If you don’t have an exemption, you need to move your vehicle.”

“Seriously?” the girl scoffed, flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder. “I can’t believe I’m getting lectured by a lifeguard. Go find some sand grifters to deal with or call the real cops and stop bothering us.”

Huffing, snarkily, the girls all turned their backs on Angela and started off towards the beach, laughing and shooting insults over their shoulder. Angela just sighed. She was used to entitled bitches like her by now and didn’t care much to go after them. The police made rounds here since this was a state beach, so she would be getting a ticket eventually at least, if not towed all together. Bottom line, it was not her problem.

Jogging down the beach, she finally made it to her post and walked up the wooden ramp into her assigned tower. All the towers were identical. A small room up on four stilts with wall-to-wall windows on all sides, allowing for a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree view of the entire beach. She could see tower number seventeen a little way down the beach to her right and the steep, rocky outcroppings off to her left. Stretching, Angela tossed her cellphone into the top drawer of the desk inside the tower and clipped her radio to her khaki shorts. Heading out onto the front porch of the tower, she settled down into the wooden chair that was there and lounged, ready to enjoy her day.

///////

“I can’t believe that bitch.” Camila complained, walking down the sandy stretch with her friends. “Some minimum wage teenage girl telling us where we can and can’t park?”

“I know, right?” Isabella, one of her friends, agreed. “Whatever, let’s just forget about it.”

“Fine.”

The group walked down the beach, talking and laughing until they eventually found themselves at the far end, near the large rocks. Camila, failing to notice the sly, sideways looks of her friends, absentmindedly followed them around the slight bend and out of sight of the beach.

“Hey, Camila.” Valentina said. “Let us bury you in sand.”

“What?” she frowned. “Why?”

“Aw, c’mon.” Isabella joined in. “It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t want to get sand in my swimsuit.” Camila argued.

“You can rinse off in the ocean afterwards.” Mariana pointed out.

“Ugh, fine.” Camila threw her hands up.

Squealing excitedly, the girls began to dig a hole in the sand, using their hands to scoop out the material. It took a good twenty minutes, but they eventually had enough of a pit for Camila to step into. Sighing, she dropped her towel on the ground and eased herself down to kneel on the bottom of the hole. Her friends began to back fill the pit, giggling as they shoved the sand in around her body. Before long, she was completely buried up to her neck and the other girls were patting the sand down around her.

“Happy?” she asked them.

“Yep!” Isabella laughed. 

“Good. Now get me out.”

“What do you think, girls?” Mariana asked.

“I think we should leave her there for a while.” Valentina replied.

“Excuse me?” Camila narrowed her eyes.

“Sorry, girl.” Isabella laughed. “We need to buy you a birthday present for next week and can’t have you seeing what it is. We’re headed down to the boardwalk.”

“Don’t you dare!” Camila snarled as her friends started to walk off.

“Relax, we’ll be back to get you later.” Mariana called over her shoulder.

“Hey!” Camila shouted after them.

She struggled against the sand, but the heavy material kept her stuck in place, unable to move an inch.

“Get back here and get me out!” she demanded.

They waved once, but then disappeared around the bend, leaving Camila stuck there, seething, and unable to free herself. She growled, still straining to get loose, vowing revenge for this prank.

///////

Angela yawned and stood from her seat. She was bored. Of course, nothing had happened. She hadn’t even had anyone come near her section of the beach, from what she had seen. It was definitely a lot easier than the busier towers but was a bit dull. Looking around to make sure there was no one she needed to watch, she decided to take a walk. She strolled down the ramp and padded up the sand, headed over to the shady, rocky area. Turning the corner of the big rock at the end of the beach, Angela swore and jumped as she was startled by the appearance of a disembodied head sticking out of the sand.

“About time somebody came over here.” The head complained. “Get me out!”

Recognizing the voice and the pretty face, Angela realized that it was the girl from earlier who had parked illegally. Seems her friends had played a joke on her and left her like this. Smiling, Angela stood over the trapped woman, her hands on her hips.

“I remember you.” Angela said. “Little miss mini cooper, right?”

Camila squinted up at the girl standing over her, recognition flickering across her features.

“Yeah, you remember me, too, don’t you?” Angela asked.

“Look, I’m sorry for whatever.” Camila rolled her eyes. “Just get me the hell out of here.”

A sinister thought crossed through Angela’s mind and she felt her penis stirring in her pants. 

‘God, it would feel so good to teach this bitch a lesson.’ She thought to herself. ‘And, I haven’t jerked off in days. I should probably clear the pipes out.’

“All right.” She acquiesced. “I’ll get you out.”

“Finally.” Camila grumbled.

“Eventually.” Angela finished.

Camila’s eyes snapped back up at that last part and she stared in shock as Angela unbuttoned her shorts and shimmied the tight khakis down her hips, dropping them to the sand.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she demanded, nervously, as Angela stepped closer.

“I’m just going to teach you a little lesson about respect since your mommy and daddy didn’t do a good enough job.” Angela replied.

“Excuse me?!” she asked.

Her protests fell silent as Angela shifted the bottom of her one-piece swimsuit to the side, her long, fat cock falling free of the tight material to bob in the air. Camila’s eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped.

“You have a dick?!” she exclaimed. 

“So you’ve noticed.” Angela joked, dropping to her knees directly over Camila’s trapped head.

“Ew!” Camila shrieked as the thick shaft flopped onto her face, heavily. “Get the fuck away from me, you freak!”

“Mmm, yeah, you’re gonna regret calling me that.” Angela laughed.

She grasped her penis and stroked it, softly, coaxing it to full hardness until all eleven inches were on display and casting an intimidating shadow over the stuck girl.

“Wait!” Camila protested, realizing just how vulnerable her position was. “You can’t do this to me! Do you know who I a…MMM!”

“Please, just shut up already.” Angela ordered, stuffing the head of her dick into Camila’s reluctant mouth.

Camila shrieked and tried to twist her head away, but Angela’s hands came to either side of her and held her still. Grinning evilly down at the scared girl, she held her in place and began to push into her mouth. Camila strained and tried to push her limbs against the sand, but there was no luck to be had. She was as stuck as stuck could be and it was all to Angela’s benefit. Giggling, Angela thrusted her tip in and out of the struggling girl’s mouth. She kept her movements relatively slow and shallow, wanting to tease her before the main event. Drool began to spill down over Camila’s chin as the thick cock head continued to slide into her mouth, soaking her in saliva and dripping down her slender neck to the sand below.

“Hey, why don’t you suck on it a little?” Angela laughed. “It might make me finish quicker…might.”

She said the last word under her breath so that Camila couldn’t hear it. It didn’t matter either way because the Latina woman just glared up at her furiously and continued to attempt to twist her head out of Angela’s grasp.

“I figured as much.” Angela sighed. “Guess I’ll just have to make it feel better all on my own.”

Camila’s brow furrowed as she wondered what that meant. She didn’t have to think long because her question was answered when the next stroke of Angela’s hips pushed deeper than before, pressing against the back of her mouth. She gagged as her reflex was tripped, the thick tip striking the entrance to her throat, and whined, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Another successive thrust into her uvula resulted in another gag…and then another…and then another. Realizing where this was headed and terrified of the conclusion, Camila bit back her pride and began to lightly suck on the head that was stuffing her mouth in an attempt to sate Angela’s lust and get her to slow down.

“Oh, it’s too late for that, girl.” Angela snickered, feeling the suction begin on her tool. “Far too late.”

Camila’s eyes went wide, and she squealed desperately but, as Angela had said, it was too late. An instant later, the tip of her cock came crashing into the back of her mouth again, this time even harder and with more force than the first few times. Angela moaned as she heard the sweet sounds of a novice cocksucker and bit her lower lip. Eager to hear the erotic sound again, she pushed her hips forward, powering back into Camila’s mouth and striking her uvula over and over again, drinking in the delicious gags and retches that floated up to her ears.

“That’s it, sweetie.” Angela cooed, coaxing more chokes from the trapped girl. “Sing to me.”

Camila sang all right. She sang the sweet song of facefucking. Choked gargles echoed upwards accompanied by pained squeaks. Every little sound and noise only added to the music of oral discomfort and urged Angela on all the more, encouraging her to keep pounding against the woman’s gag reflex if she wanted to continue hearing that beautiful music. She groaned, feeling the sloppy warmth of Camila’s mouth stretched around her shaft and held her all the tighter.

“Let’s try a little deeper.” Angela said, breathily.

Camila’s eyes widened again when she heard that and she tried to shake her head no, but Angela had no time for her protestations. Holding her toy’s head tightly, Angela inched forward on her knees until she was directly over top of Camila, the tip of her cock poised right at the back of her mouth. With one last look in the scared girl’s eyes, she winked down at her and then dropped her hips. Camila shrieked and choked as the head popped past her tight barrier and corked into her throat. Her eyes shut tightly, reflexive tears falling from them, and she fought with all her strength to break free of the sand. Unfortunately, all of her might was not nearly enough and she was forced to do nothing but stay still as Angela kept on her path towards Camila’s stomach.

First stop on the journey was the Latina woman’s tonsils. Angela groaned and nudged her hips down, squeezing past them and into the top of her prey’s throat, drawing another series of delectable gags. It wasn’t easy going. Camila’s throat was exceptionally tight. Angela was certain that this prissy bitch had never deepthroated anything and she was in uncharted territory at the moment. It didn’t help matters that Angela was far too big for anyone to be expected to easily accommodate on their first go. It was going to take some effort on her part to…help…her unwilling partner out.

Twisting and pivoting her hips, she breathed out heavily as she felt herself sink a little further into Camila, stretching out another plot of virgin esophagus and forcing it to form around her fat shaft. Her hands kept a tight hold of the trembling brunette’s head, turning and maneuvering it around as needed to aid in her descent. Inch after inch, millimeter after millimeter, she slowly made her way to the depths. Her lust was burning hot and her adrenaline was through the roof at the mere thought of anchoring herself in this rookie throat. She was not going to be denied, regardless of what her partner in this whole operation thought.

Hissing out a puff of air, Angela jerked her hips down in repeated succession, eager to make her way to the bottom and indulge in her prize. It took some doing, but the end result was inevitable. With a final, powerful, thrust, she jammed the last couple inches in, burying her entire eleven inches down Camila’s tiny, tight throat. A long moan escaped Angela and Camila’s watery eyes cracked open, widening in shock as she was confronted with the toned tummy of Angela, covered by her red swimsuit. Her nose was smooshed against her captor’s groin and her windpipe was convulsing and flexing nonstop in a biological response to try to expel the object that was lodged within.

Angela giggled, feeling the gentle, warm air tickling her crotch. As long as her prey could breathe through her nose, she could keep her here like this all day long without fear of suffocating her. All day long? That sounded like an excellent plan to Angela. It was the perfect opportunity for it. Her post was essentially a ghost town, no reason for her to be missed in her guard tower and they were all alone down here. Nobody would likely be showing up. It was as though all the stars had aligned for Angela to enjoy this girl’s throat for hours. Who was she to deny destiny?

Easing her tense muscles, Angela stretched her legs out and shifted, careful not to let a millimeter escape from Camila, and laid down on the sand on top of the woman, groaning as she relaxed. Camila whined and coughed, desperately. Her head was pressed hard into the sand under the weight of the lifeguard’s hips and was nearly invisible beneath her. Another round of chokes escaped her, massaging Angela even further and, unknowingly to her, setting off a hair trigger that had been set to blow for a while now. 

A sudden swelling and twitching was the only warning Camila got before the dick stuffed down her throat erupted. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates, feeling the hose turn on and pump shot after shot of hot cum directly into her stomach. She choked, causing some of it to back up where it could, but with Angela’s fat cock stuffing her mouth and stretching her lips near airtight, it couldn’t escape there. Another follow up gag, though, provided an alternative route and jets of white jizz exploded out of Camila’s squished nose. The trapped woman shrieked and frantically blew the slime out of her nostrils to clear her limited airway, unable to do anything but take the monster load she was being force fed. Up top, Angela smirked as her prey’s whines turned to gurgles, denoting the flood in her throat. Smiling, she crossed her arms in front of her and laid her head down, relaxing in the warm, welcoming embrace of a reluctant esophagus.

The next few hours were polar opposites for the two girls. On one hand, there was Angela. She was in absolute bliss. Her engorged length was being constantly massaged and squeezed by a hot and snug sleeve that was unintentionally milking load after load from her heavy balls. On the other hand, was Camila. She was stuck beneath the wide hips of her captor, forced to receive each load. Unable to stop her gags and chokes that made her walls tighten up, she continued to entice orgasm after orgasm from the teen and take it all down into her stomach. She was lightheaded from the lack of air, only able to whistle breaths in through her squashed nose, and her abused internal walls were constantly stretched to their max.

After several hours, Angela heard some voices laughing and coming their way. Cursing, she grabbed for Camila’s discarded towel and threw it over her rear, completely concealing her prize that was hidden away beneath her hips. She finished smoothing out the towel and laid her head back down just as Camila’s friends rounded the bend, searching for the girl they had left there earlier in the morning.

“Are you sure it was down here?” Mariana asked.

“I think it was.” Isabella replied. “I could have sworn it was past the rocks.”

“God, you two are idiots.” Sniffed Valentina. “How did you forget where we buried her?”

“Well, you forgot, too!” Isabella shot back. “Let’s just ask her.”

She pointed at Angela who was laying on the beach a few yards away. With the towel covering her ass, nothing appeared to be amiss.

“Fine.” Valentina sighed, walking over to the prone woman.

“Excuse me.” She said, not recognizing Angela from earlier that morning. “Do you know if there was a girl here at some point?”

Angela bit back a moan as her sleeve tightened up around her, Camila hearing the sound of her friends’ voices.

“A girl?” she repeated, playing dumb. “What do you mean?”

“She would have been about our age.” Isabella cut in. “We buried her up to her neck in sand. I’m pretty sure it was around here.”

“Oh, yes!” Angela snapped her finger, wiggling her hips and grinding against her frantic captive’s face. “I remember her. I found her this morning and helped her get out. She headed towards the boardwalk. She was quite angry at you three for leaving her like that. Said she didn’t want to see you the rest of the day.”

Camila shrieked and whine, trying to alert her friends to her predicament, but her protests were muffled almost entirely by the girl on top of her and the cock lodged in her throat.

“Damn!” Mariana swore. “I told you she would be mad at us.”

“Whatever.” Isabella sighed. “Let’s just head back to the boardwalk and see if we can find her. We probably just missed her on the way here.”

“Okay.” Valentina agreed. “Thanks for the help…um…”

“It’s Angela.” Angela answered.

“Well, thanks, Angela.” Valentina said.

“Any time.” Angela chuckled. “Aaany time.”

The sound of footsteps on the sand let Camila know that her friends were leaving, unaware of just how close they had been to her. She screamed and choked furiously, trying to alert them, but they were already gone.

“They left, girl.” Angela laughed, feeling another climax coming on. “But keep screaming like that. It feels sooo good.”


End file.
